The Legacy
by ryuufubuki
Summary: It was the last thing he wanted to do. Joining the Exorcists would only involve them further in the war. But, at the same time, this was the one war they could not be passive observers for. If only he'd found a less troublesome successor.


This is just a quick oneshot, some of the first inspiration I've have for a while. Hopefully this helps me to get back to writing my other stories as well. I do not own -Man. But I hope you read, favor, follow and review all the same.

* * *

 _"Being a parent means loving your children more than you've ever loved yourself."_

* * *

It was the last thing he wanted to do. Joining the Exorcists would only involve them further in the war. But, at the same time, this was the one war they could not be passive observers for. If only he'd found a less troublesome successor.

But here he was, sitting across from Komui Lee with their cups of tea untouched between them. It was his first time meeting the Branch Chief of the European branch of the Black Order. He'd left Junior back at their current hotel, giving him numerous events to recount to keep him distracted. As long as the Noah or Akuma didn't discover his location, his apprentice would be fully absorbed in his work.

Despite his allegiance with the Earl thirty-five years ago he couldn't lose another apprentice. He didn't have time to train a third to take his place. Joining the Black Order was the safest place for his apprentice. Hidden among more powerful Exorcists, the Noah wouldn't suspect him.

"So, you've decided to accept my offer?" Komui asked. He must be confused, after all, only a month ago Bookman had been vehemently refused the Black Order's invitation despite both him and Junior being accommodations. Now, he'd been the one to show up to the European Branch in hopes of joining them.

"As much as I would like to act as a passive observer in this conflict, it appears that is no longer an option. Either the Black Order will seek us out as accommodators, or the Noah will for our knowledge. In this case, it seems the Black Order is the only choice in which we can continue to observe and record this war," Bookman replied carefully. He couldn't pledge his allegiance to either side. Humans, especially those involved in war, were temporary beings, and as a Bookman he could be no more involved in this cycle of life and death than he was in connections to others.

"I see," the branch head hummed thoughtfully. He took a sip from the mug in front of him, cringing at the taste of the tea. "Is there a specific reason who have made up your mind now?"

For being so young, Komui was smart, at least in knowing Bookman had an alliterative motive. However, he was years too young to challenge a Bookman in any manner. He knew what the Order would do if they found out about Junior. "I merely wish to observe the war from that of "God's Apostles." That is all."

"Very well. I know you and your apprentice are accommodators, do you have innocences as well?" Komui asked.

"Yes, we do," Bookman replied. If they hadn't had their own innocences, Bookman doubted they'd be able to survive in the world in these times with the number of Akuma. He hadn't use Heaven's Compass much recently, but he'd be used to his innocence once more soon enough. In the meantime, he'd have to teach Lavi to use his hammer sufficiently enough to where the boy would not get killed on their first mission. "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now. You're set to be joining the Order in a month then. I look forward to seeing you and your apprentice then," Komui stood up, holding his hand out for Bookman to shake.

Instead, the elder bowed deeply, "Then I will take my leave."

* * *

It was only a month later that Bookman found himself back at the Black Order Headquarters with Junior by his side. He had long since explained the situation to his apprentice and spent the reminder of the time training the younger Bookman how to wield his hammer. Now they sat on the couch, waiting to meet with Komui again to officially welcome them into the order.

"It boggles my mind how stupid people are. Killing each other time and time again. I get so sick of watching them screw things up," Junior mused. He had long since noticed the reservations the young man had for the rest of humanity. And while he had wanted to teach him to resist having any connections to pieces of history, he hadn't wanted him to completely despise the rest of humanity.

Bookman took a long drag from his pipe. He hadn't told Junior why exactly he had chosen to involve them in the war. But he knew his successor likely understood his reason. In order to survive and protect the Bookman legacy, this was their only choice. After all, they were best hidden among Exorcists. "But this time won't be like the other wars. We'll disguise ourselves as solider and observe from their perspective. You're inexperienced so listen carefully to what I tell you. No matter what position we find ourselves in, it will always be a Bookman's duty to—"

"To record history and nothing more than that. We're never to interfere with other people. You see? I understand it. All I can do is smile and laugh and go with the flow," Junior recited. He gave Bookman a smug grin, and the elder barely resisted the urge to smack him. Even if it was a part of his current persona it still aggravated Bookman.

He could still remember the small, obedient and eager to learn child Junior had been when he'd begun learning from Bookman. It would have nice if he'd stayed like that forever. He'd been so much easier to travel with back then.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, would you Deke?" Bookman exhaled smoke from his pipe, watching his apprentice carefully as annoyance clouded his features.

"Hey, Deke was my forty eighth name remember? It's Lavi now, so just call me that."

"That's good to hear," Bookman told Lavi. He was happy to hear Junior was adapting well enough to changing personas. If he was diligent enough in his ability to adapt, hopefully they'd both survive this war well enough. And eliminate the threat the Noah had on the legacy of the Bookman Clan.

"Thanks for waiting, our chief is ready to see you," one of the branch members announced. He waited for them both to stand before leading them to a grand room where Komui stood on the balcony overlooking the room's courtyard of endless coffins. All of them, just a blip of ink in the records of the Bookman clan.

"I welcome you to the Black Order gentlemen. Science section Chief, Komui Lee," Komui introduced as they approached him. He looked somber, an obvious mood when he had lost so many people. And even if that was the reason, Komui should be more than happy to be adding two new Exorcists to his legion. Even if they were just using him for their own purposes.

"I don't have a name, so I would prefer for you to call me Bookman." Bookman didn't need to see Junior to know he was looking down at the vast number of coffins spread out on the floor below them. "That young man there is Lavi, my successor."

* * *

With each growing day since they had entered the Black Order, Bookman could only watch as Lavi grew closer to the Exorcists. He lectured him, almost daily on the importance of remaining impartial, these people were only ink on paper, Lavi's attachment to them would only further cripple their efforts when they would leave once the war was over.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel relieved as Lavi grew further and further embedded into the society of the Exorcists. As they traveled and fought, Lavi grew closer to Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda, and the Exorcists of the Order's innocence naturally developed into stronger forms.

The mission of the Bookman clan may have been to preserve history and act without connections to the rest of humanity. But Bookman's mission was to make sure Junior was safe and make sure the Bookman clan survived.

Perhaps he too had begun to forget that he should resist any human emotions. No matter how long Bookman had been trained to forgo such emotions, he couldn't let Junior suffer at the hands of the Noah. Well, Junior or the Heart.


End file.
